


A Path Not Taken

by MelindaMayTheCavalry



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMayTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaMayTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the shot seemed to freeze the air, Peggy’s choke was cut short. She couldn’t tell what her expression was but she could feel it was definitely shocked. She couldn’t quite believe it. She didn’t want to. Neither did Daniel.<br/>He had shot her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the shot seemed to freeze the air, Peggy’s choke was cut short. She couldn’t tell what her expression was but she could feel it was definitely shocked. She couldn’t quite believe it. She didn’t want to. Neither did Daniel.

Peggy sucked in a short breath and dropped her head down to her body, her hand pressed against just under her rib where the new shot wound was implemented. Shot wound. She had been shot. He had shot her. She wanted to understand… no, she could understand a limb shot; stop her from running, easier to capture. She couldn’t understand why _there_. It was good as a death shot to the heart only it would take longer to die. She knew it was too deep for it to heal like a limb could, she’d bleed internally too much before the medics could even arrive.

“Why?” She croaked raising her head to look at Daniel whose face was white as a sheet, horrified.  He crutched forwards his gun dropping.

“Peggy-I-”

She interrupted him, her elbow meeting his temple when he got too close, knocking him cleanly out. She stumbled but maintained her equilibrium despite the searing agony in her side. She had to move. She had to get Steve’s blood. It would probably be the last thing she did but Howard had said it had special properties…she felt a glimmer of hope bubble up inside her, pushing her forwards, she set off.

Pulling her jacket over her blooded hand which was helping keeping the blood in her body, she kept her head down, her head span after a while, her forehead clammy and her skin looked a bad shade of white but when the Giffin came into view it felt like she was looking into heaven.

Getting up the stairs was the worst but she couldn’t slow. She could almost feel the SSR catch up. Sucking in her breath, she straighter herself up, keeping her head down, trying to conceal her blood that was seeping through her hands and onto her trousers, a few drops even spotted on the flor but she carried on, biting her lip from the pain.

No one looked her way. Thankfully. The hall way and corridors were good as clear, making her relax more, letting herself use the wall for support. Her hand loosened from the wound, the flow quickly dripping down. No, she _had_ to carry on. Almost there then it would all be over.

She knew the trail she was making but when her door finally came into sight, she almost toppled over. Her head was growing fuzzy, she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. Everything seemed to have gain a while shine to it.

Peggy bit her lip, stumbling to her door, both her hands coming to absorb her weight against the wood. She gasped slightly as her side pulled, bringing tears to her eyes.

“Peggy?” She froze as she heard Angie’s voice from behind. “Peggy, what happened to you?” She felt the other woman touch her arm. She rolled her head to look at her. Angie gasped, her eyes darting to her hand and side, her hand going to her mouth.

“Agent…after me.” She gasped before Angie could call for help. “No hospital.”

Angle shot a look down the hall, Peggy did too, it was obvious where she had been from the smears and blood patterns, she knew she made a mess on her door.

“My room now.” She felt Angie grab her arm pulling her. She didn’t have the strength to fight now,her knees seem to give out then everything then blurred before finding heself lying on Angies bed. Her jacket off and was being used for a pillow

“Angie…I need something.. Behind painting…bricks, hidden…” her voice croaked that sounded weak to her own ears. “Quickly…”

Looking torn, Angie hesitantly grasped her key and tore out the room. Peggy began to take a few deep breaths to clear away her dizziness. She hoped Steve’s blood could help… maybe to an extent. All his scars and such were gone quickly so the serum in his blood must have healing properties. Would it be too late to save her?

The door opened before Angie was suddenly there, grasping the silver ball. “Peggy, what is it?”

“Give…need it. Medical pack, there’s a syringe. Inject what’s in the vial into me.” She said clearly this time.

Angie flipped open the ball, jumping. Peggy watched as she pulled out the vial then handed it to her with shaking hands. With numbing fingers, Peggy kept her grasp firm.

“What’s in that?”

“Classified.”  Peggy mumbled, staring up at Angie’s pale face. “Less... you…the…better”

Angie didn’t look as pleased but found a syringe and took the vial from her and filled it, her hands began to shake as she looked back to Peggy. With a shaking hand as well, Peggy pulled it from her grip before stabbing it straight next to the wound, facing downwards  so it wouldn’t come out the wound.

She felt Angie’s hand pull the empty syringe out, putting it on the side. Peggy sighed, feeling no different. It didn’t work.

Angie’s figure began to blur, the edged darkening.

“Peg…” Angie’s startled voice rang out.

“Jarvis. Finds him…” Peggy slurred. Becoming lightheaded now, everything becoming out of focus, the feeling was slowly vanishing from her body, “W house, 79th street…Please tell...what happened.”

“Peggy, please, hang on, I’ll get help!” Angie said.

A ghost a smile lingered on her lips at her friend. “Don’t worry...Angie.” She breathed. “Make sure they don’t find the ball.” She knew Angie would get what she meant. Angie nodded once, tears falling down her face. “Jarvis will…explain.”

Outside, Peggy could just pick up the sounds of voices, SSR. They were too late to save her now if they tried. It was over and she couldn’t help Howard. Angie’s head turned towards the door. Feeling on the edge, Peggy sighed and let her eyes flutter close, the world slowly slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay/ I'm not sure how this is. I might rewrite it if it doesn't flow since i'm quite tired at the moment. Please comment if it does work :) Thanks

Angie turned her head back to her best friend but saw too late. Peggy’s eyes were closed, she couldn’t feel the fall and rise of her chest.  No. she couldn’t be dead. Not Peggy.

With shaking hands, she let the tears drop down her face and grasped Peggy’s hand and moved then to her stomach. Brushing back  bits of stray hair from Peggy’s face, made herself to move, shoving the empty vial back into the strange silver ball and rolled it under her bed, feeling a little satisfied as she heard it hit the bed post and stayed there.

She knew Peggy didn’t work at the Phone Company, it was a sense but she never questioned it. She didn’t have a reason to. Peggy was her best friend, she had secrets like everyone else.  Let this one had cost her her life.

She jumped a little at the door next door was kicked open. As if she was in there. Co-workers. It would make sense the Phone Company was a cover for Peg, no one questioned it, no one would visit. Peggy had been an agent.

She needed to talk to this Jarvis person. He knew but didn’t know her death. It was Peggy’s wish. Last one at that. She couldn’t fault her for that. She shoved the syringe under her mattress, keeping her hand on Peggy’s which she knew was colder than it had been.

Peggy never looked so…peaceful, her face was ashen grey, her red lipstick stood out easily, other than that she looked asleep. Angie reasoned that this look was better with her eyes closed than opened.

“I’m so sorry, Peggy” She breathed, her shoulders shaking. “Sweet dreams.” She ran her hands gently across her cheeks and forehead, wiping away the cold beads of sweat.

Angie heard the door knock but she couldn’t bring herself to move from Peggy’s side, moving her hands so she was only resting them on top of Peggy’s again.  She sucked in a deep breath. In and out.

The door knocking got persistent before she felt it get kicked open again but she didn’t turn.

“Is that Peggy Carter?” She heard a voice say, her head turned to see a man with a crutch hobbling towards them. He had a dark bruise lining the side of his head. She had a sense it had been Peggy’s work, she felt proud at that.

“No no no” The man breathed, pushing her aside and pressed his fingers along her neck, searching for a pulse.

“What happened!” Another man said with dark blond hair.

“Take a guess.” Angie’s snapped, trying to regain control of her tears. “She was shot and now she’s dead!”

Her head turned to see Miss Fry gasp as soon as she came in, Dottie hovering outside the room with a worried expression, the agents making sure she stayed outside. Not expecting to see a dead body in a bed room.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Angie faintly picked up from Dottie.

“She’s dead, must have bled out.” The crutch man breathed with a deep sigh, his tone was full of remorse, sad.

“Should we take her back to the office?” The dark blond man asked him.

“Yes. Get anything from Carter’s  room as evidence. Get an ambulance crew to collect her.” He straightened up. Angie stepped away.

“Excuse me.” She wept, heading to the door, Mss Fry touched her arm briefly as she went. They didn’t come after her which she was glad about but she knew they’d find her to question her later.

*

Jack knew something was up with Daniel as soon as he woke up from the ground, Daniel was unconscious but it was clear Peggy had taken him out too from the dark bruise on his head. He was fortunate not to have one. He had managed to wake him up but Daniel woke up frantic.

“Peggy-I” He started, pulling himself off the ground. “She’s hurt, We have to find her.” HE began to hobble.

“What?” Jack asked.

“I shot her, Jack.” He snapped, “I was aiming for her arm but she moved.”

It didn’t take a genius to know what state she could be in. Serious if Daniel was panicking, He hurried up and jumped into the car, waiting for him to get in before speeding off. It didn’t take long before the Giffith came into view.

“Whats the plan when we get in?” Daniel asked.

“If it’s serous we’ll have to get her straight to a hospital, if not so much then we take her back to the office.” Jack concluded. Peggy wouldn’t  go down so easily, not after what he had seen and experience.

“What if she’s dead?”

“Let’s hope she’s not, she’s out only other strong lead in the case.” Jack answered then jumped out the car. Daniel over took him, surprisingly, they headed over to the matriarch of the hotel.

“What room’s Peggy carter in?” Daniel asked.

“Well, if I gave every girl’s information out to every tom-di-what are you doing”, get out of there that’s confidential.”

Jack had taken her folder and began to flick through it, Daniel stopping her form snatching out his graps. He found her name quickly.

“She’s in 3E.” He answered, throwing it to the side and headed off down the side. His eyes picking up some red spots dotted in an uneven  fashion as they went. His concern grew even more as more blood became more visible on  the floor.

“She’s here, get a med pack just incase, she’s bleeding bad if she’s-“ Jack’s voice quietened a little as they came to the corridor to see some smears on the walls and floor. There was no mistake she wasn’t here with this mess.

“Oh my!” Miss Fry gasped, seeing it, “Should we call an ambulance.”

“Agents, cover the back,” Daniel ordered shuffling ahead towards 3E where there was a particularly large strain going down. He could tell she had rested her weight on the door from how clear it was. With a swift kick at the door, it swung open and him and the agents swung in. His eyes darted about but he didn’t see any blood stains or Carter herself. She never went into the room. His eyes then darted to the wall to see a gaping hole and a painting thrown off to the side.

She had been hiding something. He ignored the matriarch and headed back out. The next door neighbour would help if they were friends. Jack banged on the door,

“Open up, federal agents, we have a couple of questions for you.” He called. No one came to the door but e could hear someone inside.

“Peggy’s got to be in there, kick it in.” Daniel answered after a moment, Jack nodded then in a smooth motion, the door swung back. Stepping in, his eyes were instantly drawn to the corner, his eyes landing straight to the two figures.

His heart froze for a second as she saw Peggy lying on the bed. He knew it was too late. She was dead.

“Is that Peggy Carter?” Daniel said, getting straight over pushing the girl from the bed and began to search for a pulse he knew he wasn’t going to find.

“What happened?” Jack ordered, stepping closer, suppressing his emotions. He wasn’t going to cry over her now. She was as good as stark but seeing her dead… it felt weird for some reason. He remembered her face, her attitude; saving his life…all of it was gone now. She looked so…weak just lying there, a pale grey looking like she had fallen asleep.

“She’s dead, must have bled out.” Daniel confirmed,  taking a seat, his expression unreadable.

“Should we take her back to the office.” Jack asked quietly. Chief Dooley would want to see it with his own eyes.

“Yes. Get anything from Carter’s  room as evidence. Get an ambulance crew to collect her.” Daniel decided with a sharp sigh. Jack watched as Miss Mantelli walked off in obvious grief, he didn’t have the temperament to stop her. He wasn’t in the mood for a crying woman.

He ordered some agents to clear the stair well and corridor, having the women go back to their rooms. Jack walked out, leaving Daniel with Peggy’s body.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie kept a short pace, trying to recall the instructions, retaining a tearless calm exterior. Internally she felt like shaking, crying and breaking down in grief but she had stuff to do for Peggy. Jarvis? Was that  first name or last name or a name for something?

She figured a person. She knocked gently as soon as she came to the right door.

“Who is it?” Called a male voice with a British assent. Definitely a friend of Peggy’s if he was British.

“Peggy’s friend, Angie Mantelli., Let me in, it’s important.” Her voice cracked a little, expressing her urgency. She recognised the man’s face as soon as his face appeared in the glass. Peggy’s friend. His eyes darted about; looking for a second person she knew was Peggy.

“Where’s miss Carter?” He called.

“She’s dead.” Angie replied, a tear now spilling down her face. The man-Jarvis opened the door his face now a few shades paler. She walked in, sniffing

“What?” he echoed his voice soft, leading her into the kitchen.

“Peggy got shot or something, She somehow managed to get to her door at the Griffith but I got her into my room. I did what she told me but… It was too late.”

Jarvis, shakily took a seat at the table. His face now betrayed the look of grief.

“She told me to come down here. Federal agents said they were going to take her back to their office, I don’t know why but she didn’t work at the Telephone Company, did she?” She took a seat in front of his, dapping her cheeks.

Jarvis shook his head slowly, “She was a SSR agent.”

Angie sucked in a small breath. Those agents must have been SSR too. She didn’t feel surprised by this new information, she could see why she would chose to do that job, it explained her attitude in some places, absences and blow offs.

“What was that stuff in the vial, she had be inject it into her before she died?”

She felt Jarvis look to her sharply.

“I can’t tell you, it’s not my place to tell you.” He admitted. “Did she tell you anything else?”

Angie shook her head, “She said you’d explain, I want to know why my frined was killed.”

Jarvis sighed softly, “I can’t tell you everything. But Peggy was a SSR agent, worked by Captain America in the war. She still retained her job after the war. I work for Howard stark, his butler.”

“You and peggy were frineds?”

“Yes, Howard’s dangerous Tech got stolen and the SSR were against him. He had Peggy work…not against them but on her own…sort of like a double Agent. They must have found out and presumed the worst of her.”

“They shot her because they thought she was the bad gal?” Angie breathed. It connected the dots .

“Yes. That’s all I can say, I can’t cover up her death even from you now, it’s disrespectful to her memory.”

“I won’t ask for any more. I just needed to know why.” Angie answered for his sake. “What’s going to happen to you?”

“I need to get out of town for a couple of weeks, Get into contact with Howard, see if he can help now.” Jarvis said, more to himself than to her.

“I have a brother who can help. Is there anything I can do to help from my point.”

“I’m not dragging you into this, Peggy wouldn’t have wanted that.” His British accent hardened

Angie winced knowing full well, remembering Peggy’s reaction to not wanting to stay next to her at the Griffith.

“No, I don’t want to get involved. But Peggy was my friend, my _best_ friend. If my friends were in danger, I want to help them. I can just sit back and overhear stuff, the SSR can get anonymous tips.”

Jarvis let out a low sigh. “Just...do that them, nothing more. If you see a woman with scars around her wrist then report it, they need that.”

Angie nodded once then stood up, “I’ll get on the phone. Get you a car.” Jarvis nodded which a little bit of relief. She could put her acting to use now, properly. Screw secretary training. Finding a phone, she began to call up her brother’s number

*

It almost felt like he was trapped in some sort of dream. Or nightmare in this case. That he would wake up in his bed and go to work and see everything back to normal, Thompson commenting on his crutch, getting assigned to paper work, seeing Peggy around, alive. Double agent or not, they didn’t have all the facts and despite how mad he was at her, she didn’t deserve this. Not death.

He had caused it.

It looked bad as well. Not only had he shot a fellow agent, she had shot a _unarmed woman_ in _cold blood._ What sort of person was he now?

“Hey,” Thompson called breaking him out his thoughts, he raised his head to look at him from his place in the ambulance, they were riding with Peg-the body- to the Office, They couldn’t take her—it -up but they could bring him down, get her buried quickly after he made sure with his own eyes.

“What?”

“The Chief won’t put a heavy sack on you, it was an accident.”

“It’s going to look bad in the reports.” Daniel answered, as if that was more of the case then his emotions was.

“Sure but Carter was a suspect in the whole thing. We may have lost her but Howard’s butler is the next to get to. Maybe he can shed some light on what this mess was really about.”

“It’s likely he’s packing and gone,”

“We have agents waiting about. They went to his house, packed, wife gone as well. All the cars were there so an outside car was brought in.”

“Smart,” Daniel commented then felt the ambulance come a stop. Feeling slightly ill, Daniel clambered to his feet and out the van, keeping the doors shut from on lookers passing

“Stay here while I get chief. The office’s had already been alerted so he should be down quick.” Thompson said and headed off quickly.

Daniel groaned a little. Of course, leave him with the woman he killed. Leaning against the van he let his eyes wander the street, picking up a few people looking curious at the ambulance by they quickly vanished one the people realised he was looking at them. One woman he recognised from the Griffith was standing watching from a distance. Something about her didn’t feel right.

The strange woman then vanished a couple of minutes later though the off feeling was bugging him. It was the same one that tried to get a glimpse of Peggy’s body. Like she was making sure she was dead.

Letting out a small sigh he waited patiently for Dooley to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i'm really not sure on this chapter. How was it? I might re-write.. please comment on who you think it's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was a blur after Dooley made his visit to Peggy; He wasn’t devastated, sad of course, would have been sadder if she had been working on their side like Kaminski and not on Starks. He wanted her to be quickly sorted out.

Jack kept his distance from the body under the sheet.  It was almost hard to believe his co-worker was lying there. The woman who helped save his life in Russia, working against the SSR and they had no leads on…anything now that Howard’s butler was in the wind. He obviously had outside help. the house from the agents’ reports still had most of the stuff there so he was gone in a hurry.

They had the task to deliver Peggy’s body to the morgue as Daniel’s punishment for shooting her, even thought was an accident but that wasn’t really the point. It would take a few days to contact Carter’s family, see if they wanted her body deported back to England for the burial.

“Okay, here we are.” Jack said, his eyes lingering on the dark sign near the hospital. The ambulance pulled to a stop and they both jumped out, letting the two Ambulance unload and lead them into the cold daunting building.

“Here’s a file, I’ll need you to fill in the details.” Said an attendance from the reception holding out a file for him.

Jack took it from him and flicked through it till they reached a small area with a couple of  metal slabs and along one side of the room were doors to fridges. Jack felt a little ill at the smell around them. He didn’t like this place. He filled in what he knew and passed the rest to Daniel who took it with a frown. Once he was done, he handed over as they uncovered the sheet from the body and placed her-it on the slab.

“Okay, Once known as Margret ‘Peggy’ Carter, cause of death was a shot under her ribs, I would presume extensive bleeding and penetrated organs” One of the attendees read, “Age 27, worked for the SSR.”

“Can we go?” Jack asked after

“One moment, we’ll need to get contact to her family if she has any for how she should be prepared for burial.”

“We’re working on finding it. Carter’s family is English so it’ll take a few days to trace them.” Daniel said, doing his best not to look at the body. One of the doctors had cut off her jacket and pushed up her shirt to look at the wound. Jack squirmed a little, looking away.

“Okay, leave us a number for us to get in contact.” A nurse said, batting one of the men away, obviously taking point with Carter’s body. Daniel quickly handed a number over and crutched his way quickly through the door, the door clanging shut behind them.

“You okay?” Jack asked after a moment.

Daniel gave him a look which he ignored. “Of course not.”

“Expected, Chief’s least going to let  you do more paper work, covering Carter’s load till she’s been shipped off.”

“Can you stop going on about it, I know what I’ll be doing.”

Jack just raised his hands.

“Alright,” he said, “Did the agents find any evidence in Carter’s room?”

“Not really, Only a box with pictures of Stark’s inventions, hidden but not brilliantly.” Daniel said after a moment. “The others figured she tried to get something from her room but can’t find any evidence on what since it’s missing from the hole in the wall.”

“Think someone got to it before she did? She never went into the room but someone else must have.” Jack concluded,

“Possibly, but did Carter say anything about a woman possibly involved?”

“She brought it up with the Doctor when she last spoke to him, The Russians were training young girls as weapons, she though one might have deported somewhere here.” Jack shrugged, Daniel stopped, almost made him walk into his crutch.

“There was this girl in the Griffith that gave me an off feeling; I saw her waiting a distance from the SSR building, watching the ambulance.”

“everyone stares at an ambulance, Sousa.”

“She was also trying to get into Carter’s room. No one follows an ambulance, Thompson”

“Fine, I’ll look into it.”

“Also the Doctor giving me the creeps as well, can we keep him away from the windows?”

“You don’t trust him too, I’m guessing. You’re really are paranoid” He remarked dryly.

“We haven’t known him long, Carter was a brilliant actor, who says he isn’t.” Daniel commented back. Jacked sighed. He had a point, not to mention the doc was also a psychiatrist so he knew body language.

Getting back to the car, he hopped in and waited till Daniel was in too before driving back to the building. He barely noticed as it began to pour down.

“There’s going to be a thunder storm tonight.”

“Ya think?”

He gave jack another look, fingering his metal crutch. Jack just shook his head a little, knowing what me went.

“Well, have fun tonight; you’ve got a night shift.” Jack commented finally before pulling back to the SSR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's not that big, i couldn't write anymore on that and I'm sorry if there isn;t much emotions behind it as there should, I think once they believe Peggy's clear of being a possible traitor, it might hit them- so far it hasn't. Also Jack's very reserved so him expressing much is difficult for me to put in my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment on how it is so far. They help me feed my muse to carry on :)


	5. Chapter 5

She was cold. That was the first thing she could feel under the heavy darkness. Cold and stiff. Unable to move. It felt like she was slowly twitching on, one bit at a time, the weight clouding her was lifting very slowly.

Peggy began to feel she was lying on an uncomfortable surface, not at all like any sort of mattress she knew. She could feel it was very cold, like metal. It clicked for the most part. She was lying on a metal slab. She could feel her cool breath being bounced back as she breathed in and out, the feel of material against her skin. Covered in a sheet too?

Pain was the next thing, a dull ache in her side as she breathed. Like someone had stabbed her or something but she couldn’t quite remember what. What had happened? Where was she? Slowly the feeling of movement began t leak through her body.

She felt her hand twitch a little stiff from obvious lack of movement and the cold. Her hand felt the cool smooth texture under her fingers before moving a little, slowly reaching up towards her head and found the end of the sheet and lazily hooked her stiff fingers around the edge and pulled it down. As soon as she felt the unnaturally cool air on her skin, she opened her eyes and met with a dank dark ceiling.

Everything was very dark so there were hardly any lights on she could feel the air was moving, so the cold was being pumped in. Peggy’s eyes adjusted to the dark and she looked about. She could pick out the metal on the side of wall with what looked like openings similar to ovens but it was too cold to be an oven of any sort. She turned her head to the side to see a few empty slabs though one had a sheet on with something lumpy underneath it. A body.

It clicked.

She was in a morgue. They thought she was dead.

Peggy sucked in a small breath, bringing her hand to her side which seared with movement. Using her other hand, she press it down and pushed herself up. The sheet fell away to reveal she was wearing her underwear much to her relief, glad to not to have been stripped of all her dignity. She pulled away the sheet on her side to see an angry red bullet shot standing up on her death white skin, it had been stitched up and she could feel the bullet was gone.

She felt ill, swallowing back anything that rose to her throat.  How was she still alive? The answer came a few seconds later with the memories. Steve’s blood. How? She didn’t now.. Peggy smiled a little before moving, slowly bending her  knees and slid them to the edge of the metal slab she was on, bringing the sheet a little around her to help keep  her a little warm. She hissed a little in pain but it was bearable.

She was locked in a morgue; the SSR must think she’s dead so she was out of the radar. Jarvis… Stark! She _had_ to talk to them.

Finding a new motive she left the sheet where it was, keeping her hand pressed to her wound and gently lowered her feet and put her weight onto them. Her balance was thrown off completely but kept a hold of the table before she found the balance to move towards the wall, using that help as she went. She paused as she got to the door.

Would it be locked? She reached forwards and grasped the handle and pushed it down, sighing in relief as it opened for her. It may have been locked to stop people from going in, no one expects an inmate to get out.

She chuckled darkly at the thought, pushing herself through and carried on. It suddenly felt like the best day as she saw a couple of lockers ahead of her. Clothes. Of course she couldn’t take hers, if they had them. She didn’t want to bring her miracle survival up if she could help it. She needed time to heal.

She grasped the first locker and opened, feeling disappointed as it held papers but she saw a Wallet in it.  She took the content and raided the second, pulling on the large shirt which was for a man but it was clothing. She didn’t care. She found a skirt in the third which she tucked her shirt into and some socks unfortunately no shoes. She could deal with socks at least.

Peggy pulled on lastly a female coat and headed what she felt was a way out. She held her breath tightly as she got to the reception but luck was on her side as the man had fallen asleep. Her eyes lingered on the clock to see it was 3 in the morning so she did have time to get out. Keeping her steps silent, she carried towards the door.

Through the darkness in the windows, she noticed it was raining the clouds flashing. A thunder storm. She groaned a little before unlocking the doors and stepped out.

She was instantly showered with  rain but it was warmer than the fridge. Wrapping her arms around herself, Peggy strode forwards, her side burning but she didn’t let it stop her. There was no wind which made it a lot better too. She couldn’t get thrown about in her weak state.

Peggy knew being alive now was a miracle but for some reason she half expected to be a little stronger than what she feeling right now. Of course she had witnessed Steve’s transformation in person, the serum had been injected into him but it had something else to fuse it and change than just that.

Keeping her head down, she spotted a car not to far. She knew how to hot wire so it was her best chance at leaving than walking herself away.

Thunder cracked with it’ counter part’s flash above her. She reached forwards for the car handle just as a clap of thunder was heard.

She immediately felt like was hit with something; knocking her down, her body paralyzing but it felt different. Everything clouded, she could feel the rain drip down her face, the street lights flickered and died for a second. In the blur she could count the flashes but her hearing wasn’t working either. Suddenly she felt he angle abruptly change, a dark blur suddenly in front of her eyes. Looming above her before he let her eyes flutter closed….

 

Warmth was that she felt next. A still warmth all around her. She noted she was dry as well. Where was she now?

Peggy sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see a light cream ceiling. Something felt different now, different to walking up the first time. She couldn’t place it though. Sitting up slowly Peggy saw she was in someone’s bed room. A nice and organised, a guest one from the lack of personal objects. She was a little relieved. That it wasn’t the hospital who would know who escaped from the morgue and bring up questions she couldn’t answer.

Peeling back the blanket, she saw she was dressed in a night gown. It connected. She wasn’t in pain any more. Her hand shot to her side to feel a thin line, the stitches gone but the scar would stay there by the feel of it.

“You’re awake.”

Peggy jumped, snapping her head towards the door where she saw a woman who appeared to be her age holding a young child in the door way.  She was blond but something about her reminded her of Angie. Peggy glanced around again then send a confused look to the woman.

“My husband and his sister found you in the road, looked like you escaped from the hospital from your state and…dress. It’s not a good place there so we chose to bring you back here instead. Care to elaborate?”

Peggy blinked but felt grateful.

“They…took me to the Morgue instead. I had to get out.”

The woman’s eyes shot up. “No wonder. Now I’m relieved they didn’t take you to the hospital if  they’re getting mixed up with the dead from living. My names Betty.”

“Margret.” Peggy answered, using her real name.

“This is Sharon, my daughter. You’ve been out the past 2 and a half days.”

Over two days?

“Why don’t you come down? Let’s get you fed and Watered and you can tell us a little more about yourself.”

Peggy nodded and threw the blanket off her legs and carefully stood up, retaining her balance perfectly which felt odd.

“Huh, the dress is looking a little tight, oh well. Here’s a dressing down, slippers by your feet.” She pointed, turning back to the door. Peggy nodded, slipping her feet into them and pulled on the dressing gown but she looked down to see her a little more muscular than before, perhaps an inch taller. Everything looked clearer and she could hear the steps of the child as she was put down at the bottom of the stairs.

She took a deep breath and gracefully made her way out the room. She could pick up the smell of what she could guess was food. Lunch time. Her stomach growled, her mouth suddenly dry with thirst. She reached the bottom of the stairs and peached into the kitchen.

“Morgue?! That’s appalling. I’ll write a complaint to the hospital. Shoving a living woman in a place of dead people.” She heard an older woman’s voice from the living room just on the other side of the kitchen.

“So, Margret.” Called Betty from the stove, catching Peggy’s attention. “Sit, I’ll serve, you must be hungry.”

Peggy’s stomach seemed to answer for her, a blush rising up on her cheeks. She sat to a seat feeling bemused as she filled the plate up.

“So, eat.” She ordered as Peggy started at it for a long moment. “Just nod or shake your head. You’re from England, you accent is British, haven’t met anyone from there before.”

Peggy nodded, eating quickly. With Betty asking questions she was glad she didn’t have to elaborate in too much detail, using the Phone Company of her employment. It wasn’t long before she was finished and asking a few questions herself to know Betty a little more.

“Excuse me, ladies.” Came a male voice interrupting the conversation. Peggy’s head turned to see a young man she could guess as Betty’s husband enter the kitchen; one leg she could see was a fake, one crutch under his arm.

“James.” Betty smiled.

He looked to Peggy, “Do you mind if I had a word, Margate?” Betty took the hint, leaving with a small smile, leaving Peggy alone with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Peggy's Back!!! What you guys think? Did it flow well?


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes?” Peggy asked.

“Don’t worry, You’re not in any trouble.” The man said sitting down. “but I know my wife won’t approve of me by saying that I have a few…outside contacts that can get you wherever you want. I know you won’t stay long.”

“I don’t like to impose, I escaped from a Morgue, I didn’t expect to end up waking up here.” Peggy said, leaving out the bit where she thought she could have been hit by lightning.

Though the thunderstorm, the sudden collapse made sense, she had been weak before, even with Steve’s blood in her system but she felt perfectly fine, better too so the lightening must have done something to the serum in the blood, perhaps fused into her system too. She’d need to talk to Stark though, see if he could help since he helped create Captain America with Steve rogers. It would help her come to grips with herself.

“Well, We can let you borrow some clothes and cash but that’s as far as we can take it.” James said.

“Thank you,” Peggy sighed, “I know where I need to go and I don’t expect any more from what you’ve done already.”

“We’re good people. I’ve lived through a war, I just wished if someone had helped me like my family helped you.” James nodded. “How are you feeling, may I ask, you still look pale.”

“Better, actually,” Peggy smiled, “Much better than before. “

James chuckled, clambering to his feet. ”That I’m not surprised about. Betty.” He called. There was a long moment before she arrived.

“Margate, I’ve got a two changed of clothed you can use.” She said. Peggy stood with a smile

“Thank you, I don’t know how to express my gratitude already-“

“Hey, don’t hang on it,” Betty interrupted, “ We don’t expect anything from you, but’s great to me that we helped a woman who would be otherwise back in the morgue. Go get dressed, there’ll be a car waiting.”

Peggy nodded, knowing these people weren’t going to take anything much from her she headed back towards the room where she saw a dress that wasn’t her style but perfectly useable. As she got dressed, Peggy stopped when in her underwear, the dress in her fingers but her eyes was on the refection of the dresser mirror in the corner, catching her figure.  She was definitely more muscular but still feminine, taller by a few inches and her skin was still dead like pale but she could see colour in her cheeks and lips. Her hair was still the same, probably  darker by a shade but still ordinary. Her eyes travelled to the scar which was pink but healed.

“Huh.” Peggy hummed. Turning a little. She felt physically different so of course there’d be exterior changed. Could have Steve’s blood really do this? The serum in his system? Even after his death, he had saved her. Sighing to herself, she quickly pulled on her new clothes and headed down. There was a small bag by the door.

There was a sharp hocking of a horn before Betty came into view.

“That’s your ride, have a good trip.” She said picking it up and handed it to her. She felt a little surprised at the push to leave but it felt like a good time to leave now. She imposed and was being supplied with this stuff was enough.

“Thank you.” Peggy said, opening the door with a smile.

“Well, no other words than; stay safe and stay out of mosques.” Betty joked, Peggy laughed took her leave giving a small wave to Sharon who was peaking around the door frame.

Peggy spotted the car not too far away and headed straight to it.

“You Carter?” The man asked as she got in.

“Yes, I need to get to Howard Stark’s Mansion.” She answered; the driver raised his eyebrow but didn’t ask. Peggy just sat back, knowing what the driver was thinking, probably though she was one of Howard’s…entertainers.

It took a while to reach more into the city, though Peggy kept a little out the windows. She was dead to the SSR but the risk was still there. Formulating a plan in her mind, Peggy drew up a rough idea of what she could do.

Jarvis was most likely gone, she hoped. The SSR would be on his tail since Jack saw them interacting. If Jarvis was gone then so was his wife, so she wasn’t going to be used as a leverage like the SSR had tried to pull before. Anna was a point to Jarvis so of course he’d get her out, like he did the last time. Just because he was gone, it didn’t mean that he didn’t leave anything behind.

Jarvis was smart, if he suspected she was alive because of the blood then it was in her favour. If Howard would pick up the bloody phone then there would be a conversation she’d love to have with him. A couple of his cars she knew were about so she’d claim a few of those and he had female clothes though not her style but they’d be good enough for now.

“Ma’am, we’re here.” The driver said, interrupting her thoughts. Peggy looked out the window and smiled to see a familiar house.

“Thank you.” She said, jumping out and paying him then headed straight inside but as she pulled the handle, the metal broke off in her hand as she pushed it down. Hearing the car drive away, she waited till it was out of sight before forcing the door open.

She didn’t hesitate to stride through and up to the bed room, checking each one. She found numerous different clothes, one larger suit case and began to dump the clothes in. She found cash as well to her surprise and left that in her borrowed purse. She found a key to one of his cars left in the garage, Peggy threw her newly borrowed stuff into the back and headed straight to Jarvis’s estate and opened it to see it was empty, searched as well from the mess.

Checking carefully, She found a stack of paper and envelopes that was misses in the SSR’s search.

_Peggy Carter_

She recognised his hand writing and from the slant, it was rushed.

She opened the later and unfolded it

_Miss Carter, if you’re reading this then I’m grateful you’re alive. Your friend told me of what you did with the blood, which I believe is your life saver. I’ve left number messaged to Howard, none back. I’ve taken myself and my wife into hiding, I am within contact should you need me. I needed to get my wife safe first. Our friend had volunteered as a second pair of ears for the SSR, anyone suspicious and all that. I’m sure she’d be thrilled to know you’re alive. My contact number is here but I can’t supply an addresses as of yet. I hope we do meet again in the future._

_E. Jarvis_

 

Under this, Peggy saw a phone number and pocked the letter and quickly headed out. She had a lot of work to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but please drop in a comment on how it's going now. i have a few ideas for future chapters so some love is really appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

It didn’t take much to get back into the city, Peggy had dressed in one of the different set of borrowed clothes and mange to retain a blonde wig that was shoulder length, with a different style of make up as well then she knew she’d walk the streets with little fear, an American accent wouldn’t be too hard to mimic either.

If her assumption was correct then whoever this woman was what was transferred here from Russia, had succeeded in seducing and stealing from Howard Stark under an alias, still handcuffed herself to the bed, then disappeared, scarping that alias when she was done. Was she still in New York? Yes, she was.

She had to be to be the responsible one for murdering Agent Krzeminski, the weapon of choice varied that. Peggy sighed and headed into the nearest Café, getting a few looks from the men from her low cut dress and cardigan but it was still day time wear. She kept to the corner seat and pulled out her pad. She’d note it down for a better layout in Russian so no one on a first glance would see what she put.

She began by writing out the over view of what had happened: Howard, the nitramine, people involved. It didn’t take long to fill the page of notes. Leviathan had dropped Ida, an uncover cover Russian woman who was trained to kill since a child, who stole the stuff from Stark which was perfectly established by now. Almost all those inventions were now claimed by the SSR before they were sent to Russia and recused Dr Ivchenko from Leviathan who from what she could tell was still at the base.

That was one part of the Puzzle she couldn’t figure just yet. Why was Ivchenko here when he couldn’t give a lot of evidence from his time in prison? He didn’t make sense. Everything else had a connection that stopped. Unless…Ivchenko was the whole thing that had it connected.

Peggy straightened up in her seat, her breath caught in her chest for a moment. Her heart picking up a bit as the realisation set in.

He worked with Ida the whole time. He was at the SSR base was. Where in the inventions were. He had tricked her, the SSR and the agents around them into getting him there. It wasn’t safe there. But there was a glimmer of hope; Ivchenko thought she was dead. She would work better. If Ivchenko got her details then there was a high chance he’s have set up Ida to come after her since she was more involved than anyone else. But Ida would have needed to come to her face to face. They probably met each other and didn’t realise it, well not on her side anyway.

Looking back, Peggy tried to think back anyone she knew or anyone recent. There was no one new in the SSR(aside from Ivchenko), definitely not female since she was the only one in the SSR. At the Griffith, the only new comer was Dottie Underwood she had come into contact with.

“Dottie?” She muttered, it made sense. Dottie had been there at the Griffith… had she been there when she ‘died’ or was she going to kill her then if Sousa hadn’t shot her. She’d have to see her wrists to make sure or see Dottie’s bed posts to make sure.

Breaking back into the Griffith… Peggy almost snorted at the thought. Miss Fry would have a heart attack. Men had enough trouble trying to get to the first floor. Though Peggy had a sense that with the fact she had a super serum in her system, she could get up to a window on the first floor with ease. She knew Angie was working, her room would be the best option as an entrance since her own was probably shut down for further investigations. She’d have to be careful if she did go in. Maybe if she did she could steal back a few items of her clothing if there were still there.

Peggy sighed, packing up and made her way from the Café and slipped on her sun glasses. It was a nice day, actually, with her mind busy she hadn’t really noticed. Though as she began to head down the street, something began to feel off.

Scanning around her, Peggy found nothing out the ordinary, no one tailing her. Carrying on, she walked in a faster pace, heading towards the directions of HQ. Maybe something had happened there. If Ivchenko hadn’t done anything the time she had been down, then there was a high chance now he was going to pull something, with the help of Dottie. He had access to the Stark inventions so it was plausible now would be his strike.

Ignoring a few beeps as she hurried across the road, her reflexes and speed were up to the job of dodging. She stopped short, her eyes running along the building before landing on a car that pulled up alongside the pavement. From here Peggy could see the back of a blonde woman and… Ivchenko holding a black case. She was too late.

If she ran now, not only would they notice her alive status, she wasn’t sure how Ivchenko pulled off getting the box he was putting in the back nor did she know how skilled Dottie really was. What had Ivchenko done to distract the other agents.

Her eyes landed on the number plate, imprinting it into her mind as it drove away. Her eyes went back to the windows, just to see a  few shards of glass suddenly rain down before the rest of the window followed. Peggy only saw a glimpse of a figure before she was almost blinded by a sudden explosion. The force of it shattering windows, Peggy’s arms shot in front of her to protect herself from any of the glass. Her stomach seemed to churn sickly as she felt one or two small wet drops hit her skin like rain.

She wasn’t stupid, she knew what it was; the question was who had been in that explosive? Which SSR agent had been forced to wear it? Chief Dooley came into mind. If he hadn’t jumped then the whole base would have been taken out as well.

Following the panicked people to the sides; Peggy hurried down, pausing as she saw a figure crutch his way quickly towards the opposite building. The desire to get to Sousa was strong, her desire to help her agency was there but could she do that now?

No, She needed to talk to Jarvis and Stark. Feeling annoyed at herself, She took off towards her car.

*

Daniel did his best to get back to HQ. The Explosion was the only thing on his mind. Who had been exploded, who else was hurt and Who’d they have to tell the family of a deceased agent? His stomach turned at the thought, his mind briefly back to Peggy. Guilt weighed in his stomach, his eyes passing a woman staring up where the explosion had been, her face behind the glasses and the blonde hair; his imagination was playing tricks on him but when he looked back she was gone. Like everyone else who was fleeing the scene.

Peggy was dead. She wasn’t coming back. He needed to help the living agents at the base. Taking a deep breath he hurried on. There was a lot of a commotion as he carried on through, his eyes landing on the mess of shattered glass and a few agents that were being patched up from the whiplash of the glass.

“What happened?” He demanded, dumping the briefcase he had taken from the Leviathan assassin. Agent Thompson had seen Dr Ivchenko by the window, tapping in Morse code so he and a few agents investigate that. He had gotten into a scuffle with the woman who had been contacting with, she was obviously from Russia from the description from Thompson. Definitely got a few bruises from that but she ran when he pulled his gun.

“Ivchenko got to Chief.” Thompson answered his voice low.

Daniel looked to the glassless windows and let out quiet sigh, shuffling backwards and leant against the corner of the desk. Chief was down. That meant that Thompson would be the new chief.

“How?” Daniel asked after a moment.

“Stark vest, explosive, couldn’t take it off.” He answered, “Three days, and four Agents down.”

Daniel looked away. Peggy was in that number. His fault. He looked to the case in his hand then put it on the side, opening it up.

“Found this in the case.” He said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handed it to Thompson who eyed him for a moment then opened it. A frown developed on his face

“Ivchenko wanted her dead, The woman we met in the Griffith, it’s the same one I came across in the other building.”

“If you hadn’t, then she wouldn’t” Thompson remarked, then straightened up. “What was taken?” he straightened up and hurried away, rushed. Daniel grabbed crutch, and hurried after him, a couple of the scientists hurrying.

When he got there, they were all checking the boxes.

“Item 17’s gone.” One of the scientists announced, looking into a crate. Empty.

“What was in that?” Daniel asked.

“Gas Canisters. We didn’t know what was in it so we left them.” The lead scientist announced, “We counted about 10.”

“Great, 10 gas canisters of unknown gas is now in the hands of a Russian lunatic with a killer assassin as his sidekick.” Thompson remarked.

“Ivchenko planned this, we need to figure out what his motive is.” Daniel interrupted, “He wanted to take out Carter, he took out Yauch and Dooley. Cater was a key in all this but if we use what we can find from what she left, maybe we can figure out what this is all about.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten trigger happy then she’d be here and working with us.” Thomson snapped. Daniel reached before he could stop himself, his fist connecting with his nose with a satisfying crack. He felt a few hands restraint him but that didn’t matter.

“I know what I did. But for now, we have to stop Ivchenko before anyone else dies. Okay Thompson.” Not waiting to receive and answer from the one said who had his hands pressed to his face, trying to stop the bleeding from his now broken nose, Daniel pushed the scientist away and crutch away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was difficult to get a clean lead on Dottie, Peggy found, driving around she had lost the trail for them so she pulled over to go over her plan. Jarvis. She jumped out the car and towards the phone box not too far away and pulled out the letter and called though the number. It rang five times before it picked up.

“Hello?” Called Jarvis’s British voice called through hesitantly

“Mr Jarvis. So glad for you to pick up.” Peggy said.

“Miss Carter?! Oh I’m so relieved!” His voice betrayed it. “How are you? Did you use the vial? What happened?”

“One question at a time Mr Jarvis, I’m perfectly fine just a small scar, yes I used the vial. Escaped a morgue, got hit by lightning then taking in by a really nice family.”

There was a moment of silence. “Mr Jarvis?” she called after a second then sighed.

“Right right, sorry, hit by lightning?” he clarified.

“Yes, But I have a few questions of my own. Where are you? I need to talk to Howard.”

“A house bought under Mr Stark’s mother’s name. It’s a lovely cottage, good amount of sun, nice views though Anna’s not that pleased with me.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing too drastic, she trusts me enough to come, under the impression that they want to arrest me on behalf of Mr Stark.”

“Yes, well, the hanging tie isn’t a nice thought.” She remarked. “Can you get hold of Howard?”

“Not really, though I think the apparent death of you might have gotten to where he is, I’m sure he’ll make contact with me to make sure.”

“Well, can we meet? I need to go over stuff with you before I go to the SSR?”

“Go to the SSR? I thought going to the Griffith was a bad idea and you ended up dead. Almost anyway.”

“Considering that Dottie Underwood is the Russian spy who went under the alias as Ida, I have a hunch she and another fellow Ivchenko might take out the SSR. We still don’t know the objective but I think we can find it out but I can’t talk about it over the phone.”

She heard his sigh, silent for a long moment.

“Alight, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll leave a couple more messages to Mr Stark as well, let him know you’re alive.” He said.

“Good, though my death could bring him back. If he asks, say nothing on my survival. Maybe a surprise could make it to work behind shields.  Dottie can’t know I survived or Ivchenko.” Peggy reasoned then sighed, looking about. Jarvis gave her a location to meet before they both hung up. Feeling better for calling, Peggy jumped into the car and headed off.

Making a couple of stops, Peggy dressed herself back to her normal look for Jarvis. A couple of hours later, at the designated spot, Peggy saw the back of a familiar person and pulled up and got out, walking the rest of the way.

“I take it, Mr stark isn’t coming.” She said, making Mr Jarvis jump a little.

“Miss Carter!” he turned and looked at her, back tracking a moment. “Have you gotten…taller?”

She rolled her eyes a little, known her physical body was more defined.

“Among other things, Mr Jarvis, but I don’t think we have the time to discuss my physical body.”

“Oh please, we all have the time to talk about a woman’s body” Came a familiar voice behind them. Her head turned to see Howard Stark stepping out the dark trees.

“Howard Stark, so glad for you to join.” Peggy said, glad though a had a little sarcastic edge to it.

“I’m so glad to see you’re alive.” Howard said pulling her into a hug. Peggy sighed, hugging him back.

“Well, it take more than a bullet to put me out of action.” She replied, pulling away.

“I see that. Jarvis told me you used Steve’s blood and got hit by lightning. After I’m cleared, I want to see who much your biology has changed by the use of the blood that was fused into your system.”

“After we stop Ivchenko, I’ll consider it.” Peggy reminded. She didn’t want to be a lab experiment though she was curious herself to let Howard help.

“Right okay.” Howard said, snapping back to the orginal topic. “Found out anything, first?” He asked.

“A fair bet, one being you might of _entertained_ a Russian sky under an alias who helped steal your inventions, all of which are at the SSR, as you already know. We’ve recently picked up a Russian man who I believe is the one who organised the theft and such. From what I’ve seen earlier today, we lost an agent to one of your inventions and a few weeks back another agent. The SSR are under the impression that I’m still dead and I want it to stay that way till last second.”

Howard stared at her then let out a low sigh. “Not completely what I was expecting but I know what this Ivchenko wants.”

“Who?” Jarvis asked.

“The Target is me,  he wants me for something. He had my inventions stolen and I’m sure he took form thing from the SSR. I can come up with a plan, help clear my name but to help expose Ivchenko, if the SSR listens to me.”

“You want to get into the SSR base.” Peggy guessed frowning in concern.

“Yes,”

“Why, what if they don’t listen and arrest you on the spot, or shoot you for that matter.”

“I know how dangerous it’s gonna be Peg.” He snapped, shifting on the spot, kicking a few tones by his feet. “Until Jarvis told me, I thought you were dead! The one woman I could trust was shot dead by her own agency, because of me. How do you think I felt? I may not care about a lot of things and opinions of people but to hear you were dead almost killed me. Not only did I think I lost my chance at being cleared, I lost a friend. The second person after Steve rogers!”

Silence range for a long moment. “I knew I had to fix it, even now. People are going to die and I want to stop it and I need to do it.”

“Then I‘ll help.”

“You’ll expose yourself.”

“Not if I’m in the background say part of the crowd. I’m closer to being a super solider than and Agent now, I’m stronger and faster now. You can use the guilt trip card of my death for them not to immediately arrest you. I know…Agent Sousa may have taken shooting me straight to heart and is probably still guilty over it.”

“Playing dirty.” Howard almost sounded impressed

“He shot me. Accident or not. If it wasn’t for Steve’s blood, I would be dead. I know guilting him about it is dirty, even for me but it’s probably necessary.”

“Okay, I guess that’s fair, I need all the cards I can get.”

“Can I be of assistance here? I want to help as well.” Jarvis spoke up.

“You can go with Howard in the SSR,” Peggy answered, “I can work best alone but Howard will need some support.”

“I guess that’s reasonable.” Jarvis answered with a nod, glad to be of service now.

“So, I’m thinking for a plan, if we can get Ivchenko, I’d have to be cleared in Public. Peg, as you said, you can get visuals on this Dottie and if all goes well, stop Ivchenko from using my inventions on me or anyone else.”

“Sounds like a plan, but being said, it’s not going to happen that smooth in reality, there are still lots of factors to put in.” Jarvis added. “Even if the guilt card gets used, that’s not a guarantee.”

“I can have a radio on, let Peg listen in, if the worse come to it then she can intervene.” Howard suggested after a moment.

Peggy sighed loudly, rubbing her temples but it was a very good back up. She was physically different, emotionally she didn’t know just yet. She herself watched Steve transform into Captain America even though it didn’t change his mind, it still changed him.

“Alright, I’ll stand by.” Peggy agreed.  “I don’t want you to die, no matter how angry I was at you.”

Howard smiled softly with a nod. “Thank you Pegs, I owe you one, pal.”

“I’m starting to loose count.” Peggy chuckled. “But let’s get going, It’s gonna take a couple of hours to get back to new York and I’m feeling a little tired.”

Both Howard and Jarvis agreed, taking the lead to their car. “There’s a B and B we can get into for the night not far,” Jarvis spoke up, “I have to get back to Anna before she worries.”

“Well, see you tomorrow, Mr Jarvis.” Peggy said, smiling. Jarvis nodded, Jumping into his car and reversed; driving away. Leaving Peggy with Howard. At his look, Peggy just pointed to the direction of her car with a chuckle and headed there in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel and the other agents were busy clearing up the glass. Since his physical lack of a leg, it was a little more difficult but he was working, the sound of a sudden phone ringing made him jump, a few others as well.

"I got it." Daniel answered hobbling over to his phone and picked it up. "Hello."

" _Is this the SSR?"_

"Yes, a there anything a problem?"

" _There's been a massacre in the theatre, no survivors; I'd like a few of your agents down here to see if it's linked to the Stark problem."_

"How many people were in that theatre?" Daniel asked, jotting it down, concerning shooting into his stomach.

" _I'll tell ya when ya get here, better in person than over the phone."_

"We'll send a few agents down," Daniel said then hung up. "Okay, Theatre Massacre, someone get Agent Thompson and Agent Ca- another agent." He said, correcting himself which the other agent's ignored. He dusted himself off and pulled on his jacket. Thompson appeared soon enough with a second agent and they headed off in silence.

The ride down was quick to Daniel's relief, even as they got to the theatre.

"Are you the SSR folk?" The man asked as they got there.

"What the hell happened here, detective?" Thompson asked.

"Hell if I know. We got 47 dead, heads bashed in, eyes gouged out, not a single survivor." He said, tuning and headed inside.

Daniel's eyes immediate went to the white sheets of bodies lined next to each other.

"Jesus," Daniel faintly heard the other Agent mutter.

"It's like some kind of monster got in, never seen anything like it."

"All this happened side the theatre?" Daniel finally asked, tearing his eyes away from the sheets to the man. See thing sheets hit too close to home.

The man hummed with a nod then pointed towards some doors, "Yes this way." He stepped passed him and Daniel followed after, leaving Thompson behind.

They came to a pause inside the doors, moving to let another two men carrying a sheeted stretcher.

"I guess you G men catch this stuff all the time." The man asked. Daniel looked at him, his eyebrow waiting with a questionable look in his eyes before he looked back to the mess of a theatre. It looked like a slaughter house.

"No." He stated, "No we sure don't." he made his way forwards, missing the sigh from the man who walked away, probably to go help somewhere else.

Daniel let his eyes wander the mess, shoes, bags, the bag's content were strewed everywhere, blood stained clothing were also amongst it all. None of it lay clues on what-

His mind stopped for a moment as his eyes Landed on something chilling. A baby pram. He didn't hesitate to crutch forwards at top speed. There had been a baby? Was it still alive? His hoped it was and well. No one could have gotten to the baby if it was covered. He dropped his crutch off to the side and bent down, forcing his fake to bend and he grasped the pram then heaved it up. His eyes searched the clean sheets, sighing in relief. It was empty. No baby. He let go of the pram, letting it wheel away. Maybe the baby was already gone.

Looking near, he found no remains of it either. Then his eyes caught a flash, darting back to see a small canister resting innocently. Curious, Daniel picked it up. A gas canister? He twirled it around slowly, his eyes landing on the name before it suddenly burst into his face.

Instantly he found himself coughing- heaving, it suddenly became difficult to breath, his chest seized up with mild pain.

He heard his name being called but he couldn't focus. Then it became easier to breath, panting for breath, he turned his head to see Thompson next to him.

Daniel felt his body react first, the sudden urge and desire to crush his throat was the first thing to come to mind. The surprise gave him he advantaged, pulling him down to the floor and instantly began to squeeze down on the other man's wind pipe. He felt resistance form others but he could get to the others in a second. He wanted to kill everyone after Thompson, the man who always gave him crap for missing a leg. With Carter already dead, it would make it easier as well..

"Sousa!" An arm tried to grab his, He flung his arm out, pushing the other away then—pain in the back of his head black suddenly captured him.

Sharp pains etched with each breath as Daniel felt himself stir into awareness then he started to chough, to dislodge the feeling of pain and what felt like dust in his lung. It helped. To an extent but his windpipe felt sore and scratchy.

Opening his eyes, Daniel found himself lying down. He tried to move but his limbs weren't working. Grunting a little, he looking to see restraints on his wrists.

"Ah, welcome back to the world, Killer."

His head turned to see Thompson in the door way.

"What..?" He croaked. His heart leapt in his chest. Carter? Thompson was calling that because he killed Peggy? As true as it was, he didn't want to be listed as that.

"Hey, no need to sounds offended. It's not every day you're blasted in the face with a gas compound that made you try to throttle me."

Daniel quickly concluded that for the reason of his restraints, laying back. "What was it? Did I hurt anyone there?"

Thomason shrugged, "No, But I have one hell of a bruise under my collar. The police knocked you out before you could use your teeth."

Daniel nodded, taking deep painful breaths. Was this fates revenge? A Killing rampage. Certainly looked like it.

Barley passing more chat, Thompson removed the restraints, letting him loose to get ready before he buggered off. Daniel grabbed a new change of clothes, and swapped, collecting up his stuff back into his pockets and limped back to Hear Thompson explaining the gas. Getting a few glances from a couple of the agents there.

"So if these canisters were taken, how many were there? One canister turned a theatre into massacre within minutes. I got hit with only a little." Daniel said after a moment.

"The lab counted 10 considers. Meaning he has the potential to send half the city into a homicidal rage."

"The theatre was a test run. But there has to be more to this."

"Probably. What you getting at, Sousa?"

"There's more to it than what we think, I'd say they're trying to draw out a target. They've tried to take out the competition—us— to the goal." He knew Carter also fell into the taken out part. "We just have to find that first."

"You don't need to. It's mean He's after." All agents jumped, their hands going to their guns. Turning to see the last person to expect.

Howards had expected their reaction, though barely moved at their commands. He was unarmed. Though Jarvis's hands shot straight up. His radio to Peggy was hidden in his jacket, taped down the button so she could hear everything on his side with her radio.

"How did you get in here?"

"Poor security system; the same ones that secure the white house. So.. They may need an update." Howard shrugged, coming off unconcerned. "Let's take this somewhere private."

He was led by the blonde and the crutch agent, Thompson and Sousa from what Peggy had told him. Taking a seat without prompting though another agent carried in the box he had brought in with him.

"Stark you are under arrest for—"

"Wait just a moment." Howards said quickly, "You don't need to arrest me, I came here _willingly_."

"Why?" Sousa asked, suspicious. "You could have come here yesterday. Or the day before. Why today? Innocent men and woman died _because of you_ last night and before that. Including Roger Dooley, Ray Kaminski-"

"I heard what happened to Peg." Howard interrupted silencing Jack, who looked to Sousa. "She's the reason I came back." Howard turned his focus to the peg-legged agent. "You killed her."

"It was an accident!" Sousa snapped.

Howard sneered at him a moment. "But you get off her murder. Which puts us to our current dilemma."

"You mean your inventions?" Jack rounded. "You're using Peggy against us to get you off."

"I never said that." Howards said before taking a deep breath. "You know, it's bad to have hundreds of dead names to an invention. Your allies included. Normally it concerns me but doesn't upset me but when I heard my best friend…the only one I knew could help me was…murdered due to _misunderstanding_ …how can I not come back? Defile her memory by being a coward?" Howard shook his head. Thinking back on thinking she was dead, that expression sinking onto his face. "I will find a way to fix my mess but I need the SSR to help. I'm _not_ saying do it for me, _I_ don't deserve that but… _Do it for her_."

Howard knew this conversations was going to go one way or another. Though He could see the honest expression of surprise on Jarvis's face, like he was feeling like he had before he knew Peggy was alive.

Sousa looked away, Jack looked down, his posture stiff, making it unreadable on what he was gonna do.

"Once it's over…then fine; arrest me. But I need to do this for her as well. She died protecting me. I want to honour that."

The air was thick and heavy. Both agents exchanged a look before Jack nodded Sousa out to talk. Howard watched though, not hearing what was aid but could see the words exchanging between them, hearted and angry. Before it calmed they both came back in, flustered.

"Fine. What have you got?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Not sure how this is going at the moment but please comment on what you think so far :)


End file.
